Twins
by daddys number 1 girl
Summary: (Previously Haunted Past) 'Katniss saw her friend and her sister. Looking over she saw the Peeta unconscious and a needle coming her way. "Help" she begged, and than the world went black, and all of her memories were erased.'
1. Prologue: Help

**Hi! This is a redo of the story, changed so I can turn it into a romance! Trust me, it is going to be a lot better! I think i'm just going let you read now. **

The sky was stormy, the grey clouds looking like the smoke that came from the wreckage of district 13, still smoldering after the bombing many years ago. Two sets of twins, each of different mothers, were playing together while their mothers met over tea. The girls were siblings and they both had great aim, one with bows, and the other had knives. The boys were siblings too, both strong, though one loved swords. All were best friends. "Lets play a game" said the girl with the steel eyes. All of them agreed, so they asked their mothers if they could go outside. The answer was yes. No one knew that this was the last time they would ever see one of their children...

* * *

"So Cato, Peeta, Clove, what do you want to play" asked 6 year old Katniss. "I don't know, you choose" said the 8 year old. "How 'bout hide and seek?" asked Cato's twin, Peeta. He loved that game and was pretty good at it too. "KK" giggled Clove, Katniss's twin sister. Cato and me are gonna count." "Whatever" said Cato, grinning. "Ok. 60. 59. 58. 57." Peeta and Katniss ran off together giggling. "45. 44. 43. 42. 41." Katniss saw an ally and pointed to it. Peeta nodded. "38. 37. 36." Peeta and Katniss ran into the ally, not seeing the man watching them. "20. 19. 18. 17. 16" The man quietly got up and followed the unsuspecting children. "5. 4. 3. 2." Katniss screamed.

* * *

Cato ran towards the sound of his brother and his best friend screaming and suddenly it stopped. Clove ran to where she kept her knives and than took off after Cato. What they saw brought tears to their eyes. A man in black was injecting a needle into the Peeta, and as he put the needle in her, Katniss managed to choke out, "Help". Than she collapsed. The man looked at them and smirked. Than, with inhuman strength, picked up the two children and walked away. Cato and Clove collapsed in shock. They were too late. Too late.

* * *

Katniss felt arms around her. She shrieked in fear. "Quiet," a man hissed in her ear. Peeta, she saw, was also held by the man. She was so frightened. "AHHHH" she screamed again, but she was quieted when her captors fist connected with her throat. She saw stars. Suddenly, Katniss saw her friend and her sister. Looking over she saw the Peeta unconscious and a needle coming her way. "Help" she begged, and than the world went black, and all of her memories were erased.


	2. ch 1 The night before: Katniss

**HI! This is the next chapter! YAY! Just to clear things up _indentation _Is thinking or dreaming**

**REVIEW IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE KILLED IN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**Jk**

**Maybe**

10 years later...

Katniss's POV.

_A man was dressed in completely black. He grabbed me from behind. Peeta! He was there. He was 6, my boy with the bread. We've always been close friends, like we knew each other from another life. The man forced a needle into him and he fainted. I screamed. Another blond boy was there, with a girl who looked like me. The word help escapes my lips. _

I wake up sweaty and screaming. Prim wakes up and comforts me, even though she four years younger than me. "Thanks little duck" I say to her "Quack, your welcome Katniss" she giggles. "Go back to sleep now Prim, I'll be back soon." I need to go hunting "Where are you going," she asks me. "I need to go out for a while, shhh" I tell her when she starts to whine. "But Katniss, I'm scared. Tomorrow's the reaping. I can go in this year." "You won't sweetie, your names in there only once." I whisper to her " do you want me to sing a song," I ask her. She nods. "Ok, I start"

* * *

_Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

_(hmm hmm hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm)_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor_

_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light_

_And listen to the music of the night_  
_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

_And you live as you've never lived before_  
_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_Hear it, feel it secretly possess you_

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

In_ this darkness that you know you cannot fight_

_The darkness of the music of the night_  
_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

_Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

_Let your soul take you where you long to beOnly then can you belong to me_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

_Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

_To the power of the music that I write_

_The power of the music of the night_

_You alone can make my song take flight_

_Help me make the music of the night_

(music of the night Phantom of the opera)

* * *

By the middle of the song, Prim is asleep, but I finish it for her sake. Now, I need to go hunting

* * *

_Mother tells me that father passed away while she was in labor with Prim. He was in a mining accident. She says that the reason that I don't remember anything before Prim was 2 was because I hit my head as a child. She loves Prim but is cruel to me. So I spend most of my time in the woods with my best friend Gale. We hunt to provide for our families. His father was killed in the same accident as mine, but his was a peacekeeper who went down to 'keep an eye' on the miners. He was a horrible man though. Gale has scars on his back to prove it. _

* * *

I make my way to the tree where I keep my bow and arrows. I don't remember how I learned to shoot, I guess I'm just a natural, but I get the animal in the eye every time. I make my way to the gate, checking to see if the electricity is on. When it's not, I scoff to myself, it's never on, we're to poor. After I go through a hole in the gate, the tree, which holds my prized possession is there. And that means I can feed my family.

* * *

_I spot a doe, its all to easy. I am 8 years old. Breath in, Breath out, pull the string and relea..."Hey girl, whats someone __like you doing in the woods?" My arrow misses by a mile and the doe gets away. "Who are you! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY MEAL!" I had jumped on him then, my little fists pounding at his chest. "You've got spunk. I like you. My names Gale. Yours" "Katniss" I had whispered, shy in the presence of a boy." "Catnip?" he had asked and I replied by shouting my name at him. He laughed at me then and said "Well Catnip _A _girl like you should not be in the woods alone. You could get hurt! I bet you can't even pull the string back from a bow" His cockiness had infuriated me and I shot a bow an inch from his head, into the tree. "The next one won't be a warning shot" And thats how I met my best friend_

* * *

I spot a wild pig and know I will eat tonight. I draw an arrow and place it in the bow. Breath in. breath out. Stretch and relea... "Hey catnip!" Gale calls. The boar gets away. "GALE! Do you have to come EVERY time I find something DECENT SIZED to eat.

"Yup"

**DID YOU LIKE IT! I WILL NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW**


End file.
